Lasiandra the new light
by Yoshusheep
Summary: Lasiadra is the daughter of a fallen family in the old Rome when she is assigned to be an assassin. Her first mission is to kill Cesare Borgia but something goes wrong - is she the new light instead of Chiaro? A CesareXoc fanfic.
1. I, Lasiandra

It was in the holy year 1499. Just near the new century in Italy or as it were split that time.

It was there I met him – the devil some might say. He was my enemy, yes I should know but as it happens in all love stories love between to enemies can happen.

My name was Lasiandra, born out of a good rich noble family but my parents were victims for some charges that were not true against but the court was paid to judge them guilty and they ended up in prison. Our manor and belongings were taken from us and my brother ended unfortunately in the army and my sister and I ended in a monastery for nuns.

I hated the monastery because everything was strict especially around my sister and I because of our state.

Every since I was little I had a talent for fighting and it didn't matter what it was, everything was used if the things didn't happen after my will. My father and brother trained me to be a good swordsman even though my mother and aunts thought it would be a waste of time for a coming wife but in the end it seemed like it had saved my life.

There came a lot of visitors in the monastery specially men – even though it was forbidden but the head nun was corrupt and she would do anything for money.

One night she opened the door to our room while I was combing my sister's hair. Behind her I could see a larger man and some of his guards.

"Lasiandra, Maria, here is a nobleman and I want you two to comfort him this night over.."

I stood up, clenching the brush hard.

"I decline, I am a nun and therefore I can not comfort a man and especially not a nobleman.. You have to go now.."

The head nun looked like she was going to rip my head off and grabbed my sister's arm fast. In a second she was lying on the ground after I hit her with my brush. My sister gasped and looked worried at me.

"Lasiandra are you mad? You just can't do things like that? They will punish our parents!"

"I don't care, I will not let them harm you…"

I took a look at the men who had stepped a bit back except one man I hadn't seen before. He looked younger than the others and he stepped towards me.

"I would like to see your sword skills, if they are good enough then I have a job for you.."

"I will not accept…!"

"No, listen, if you take the job I know you will worry for your little sister. Then if you take the job for me I will take your sister to my manor and make sure nothing bad happens to her. Do we have a deal?"

This was my chance to get away from this rotten place and still make sure that no harm would happen to my sister. I nodded short then walked towards the man who handed me a sword.

As it fell in my hands one of the men took out his sword aiming it for me but I dodged it fast and made it flew away from the man.

"Excellent, you are just as good as your father maybe even more good!"

"You knew my father?"

"I was one of his business partners, knew? Are you telling he is dead?"

I nodded slowly.

"My apologize.."

"Skip that and tell me what my job is…"

"Are you good at killing?"

"I have learned a little.."

"Hm, first I got a person I like you to meet so he can teach you something special, then I will give you your job.."

We headed away from the monastery and two days later we arrived at a big manor where my sister and I were separated.

"I'm just doing it to make sure you don't run away from me."

I growled lowly but he ignored it. He showed me in to a large room with a lot of tools and things used for training. Inside an old man was sitting, when he saw the younger male he sighed.

"Ah, Pierre, what have you brought me now? Another useless man you want to work for you? I thought I had told you last time one of your pupils failed that I didn't want to train anymore!"

"Easy now, Charles, I think you will surprise with this one."

He pushed me out in the light so the man called Charles could take a closer look.

"Good lord! Pierre are you crazy? She is woman, no a girl! There is no way she will survive as a swordsman!"

"Just try to take a look at her skills!"

The old man sighed again then gestured me towards a tool that was formed as a person.

"Show me…"

After some time I was all exhausted and the sweat was nearly floating down at me. I looked to my side and Charles didn't look too impressed – I was for sure a failure.

He got up from his chair and headed towards the door. Just before he was out of the room he turned to Pierre.

"Make sure she trains everyday and I want to see her tomorrow at 6 am, am I clear?"

Pierre looked like he just had a wish come true and he made sure for Charles who yawned and disappeared.

The following days I didn't see my sister but Pierre told me she was okay, even had fun with his daughters. Mr. Charles was a hard but good teacher. He taught me where to hit for wounding or killing. After a while I managed to get his sword away form him and finally he smiled.

"I knew there was something inside you Lasiandra, even though I called you bad things, nearly humiliated you, you just kept up fighting and training, just like a predator bird – therefore I have decided to give you something.."

He gave me a box and told me to open it.

Inside a whole new sword was lying and something that looked like feathers.

"I ordered the best blacksmith in Italy to make a new sword – to you. I also added something you might find useful on your job. Your fighting style is just like a falcon so I give you a feather mask you can put on."

I was stunned. Those things must have been very expensive.

"I'm sorry master, but I can't take these things, they must have cost you a plenty of money!"

"Oh don't think of that Lasiandra, I never got children to use money on and I have never seen a pupil learn this much in just a few days – you deserve them."

I couldn't thank him enough when Pierre interrupted us.

"I heard you are ready Lasiandra?"

"Yes."

"Then as Charles had, I also got something for you.. Come with me.."

He showed out to one of the balconies where a falcon was flying around.

"I raise falcons in my free time because of their good sight in hunting and they are also very beautiful, don't you think?"

I nodded.

"Charles told me about your fighting style so I have decided to give one of my falcons, if he will accept you, ah there he is."

Pierre blew in to a flute and a big falcon landed in front of us.

Its colors were burning against the sunshine and he looked like majesty.

"His name is Fawkes and he is one of the best, now pull out your arm and see if he accepts it."

I pulled out my arm slowly afraid of this bird that could tear my flesh and bones from each other with it claws. Fawkes said some sounds then looked at me and then at my arm. In ten minutes that seemed like eternity for me we stood like that. Suddenly Fawkes jumped on to my arm and searched it.

"Just keep breathing…"

Fawkes kept walked up at my arm until he was on my shoulder. I could fell my whole body was shaking.

"Easy now Lasiandra.."

Then Fawkes touched my chin and said his sound again just much more softly. I let out a sigh of relief and Pierre laughed.,

"Seems like he has taking a liking in you.. You will have to train with him a day or two but then you will master him and he will follow your every order."

I already also took a liking in Fawkes; he seemed very clever and proud for a bird. He was also quick to learn my commands.

One day I was sitting and giving him some meat one of the servants said that my attention was wished by Pierre.

I arrived in the hall where Pierre and some other men were holding a conversation.

"Ah there you are Lasiandra, here is my heir – my nephew Stephan."

Stephan was a high man and something with him made not trust him fully.

"We were talking about your job, it seems like the pope or rather one of his men has planning to unite all the pieces and make a whole Italy, you are going to stop it by killing the man behind it all, Cesare Borgia!"


	2. The new Chiaro?

"We were talking about your job, it seems like the pope or rather one of his men has planning to unite all the pieces and make a whole Italy, you are going to stop it by killing the man behind it all, Cesare Borgia!"

Cesare Borgia? One of the most powerful men in all Rome.

"But how am I supposed to kill that man? He must have lots of guards around him!"

"Don't worry about that, we have found out that everyday he is out for a riding trip with only one of his men, that is your chance, you got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Pierre, I will do it, but you have to swear that you will protect my sister!"

"I swear that I will protect your sister."

Then I left the manor and headed towards Rome. In Rome I stopped by the big prison going down in the dungeons, checking if somebody might have followed me. I gave the guard a gold coin and he opened the door to the cells. I made sure my cape and hut covered my face so my father couldn't see me. He was not dead, I just told other people so they wouldn't come to see him in such a state. My father had gone mad and couldn't even recognize my sister anymore. It happened right after a nobleman had come to give my mother a new chance as his new wife and she accepted it.

The man in the cell came fast towards me.

"Lasiandra… you are here… mother.. Where is your mother!?"

"Father calm down, she is trying to convince the court that you are innocent. Look a got some food for you.."

I handed him the bread I had kept for him; he took it hungrily.

"You have got some new clothes, you must have gotten an admirer."

"Oh, no father, I have gotten a job, I have been taught many things so I can try to get you and Julian free, don't worry, soon our honor will return.."

"Just promise me Lasiandra, follow your instincts if you are in doubt, you hear me?"

"Yes father.."

Then he sunk back in the dark cell and started his mumbling.

I got out of the prison and headed out in the open field to search for this Cesare. Before I was out of the city I put on the mask feeling the soft feathers against my skin.

I send Fawkes up to do the bigger search.

Out here, everything was so peaceful and I nearly slept until Fawkes screamed. He had found something. I rode in the direction till I could see two men on horsebacks. I pulled out my little knife and whistled a tone so Fawkes dived down to attack one of the men. I was told the black haired man should be Cesare so I aimed towards him. I got on to his horse, whistled to Fawkes who let go of the other man then made the horse go faster. I pulled the knife up to the man's throat as a threat.

"Just stay calm and I'll sure to do it quick."

Then he looked at me and I was stunned. His eyes, his eyes, they were not like a human – more like a demon. When I took a firmer grip on him it was like they flipped between demon and brown human eyes. Was there something controlling him? All my attention was drawn to this guy so I didn't notice Fawkes's scream and the other's knife on my back. I fell of the horse stumbling against the ground. When I looked up again a sword was pointed at my throat. It was the other man, a light brown haired man.

"Who are you that dares to try to assassin master Cesare, show your self, boy!"

Boy? Then they haven't realized that I was a woman.

"Volpe wait a minute, there is something about this boy, who does he remind you of? Mask, daring to attack me.."

"Chiaro!"

The sword came closer.

"No it can't be him, this boy is thinner than him and he got another eye color."

Cesare came closer to me and slightly touched my chin, I shivered, and his hand was cold like it was dead. He moved it fast then got a hold on his head like he was in pain. The Volpe guy came to help him and those few seconds of distraction was all I needed. I grabbed some dirt fast and threw at the men and pushed them aside and got on one of the horses and rode away till I reached my own horse and changed back. This was a failure and I feared what Pierre would do or say to me when I was going to tell him. The knife in my back was hurting like hell but I had to keep myself on the horse until I would arrive at Pierre's house in Rome. There was still something bothering me about that Cesare guy – like something drawn me closer to him and the opposite.

Cesare's P O V:

Volpe pulled the horse as I sat on it. After some time we found my own horse abandoned beside some other hove traces. I wanted to meet this boy again to take his mask off and see the identity of this person with the same light as Vanozza and Chiaro. Were there really others with that power; could that save me after Chiaro ran away? All my thoughts were that boy.


	3. The ball and meeting Cesare as a woman

Your P O V:

"I'm so sorry, ah! Pierre! I thought I could do it but then his man surprised me!"

They were pulling the knife out of my back and now getting it cleaned and bandaged.

"You are lucky he didn't realize you are a girl, think of the trouble, maybe you were the wrong for this job…"

"No I can still do it Pierre, give me one more chance..!"

A servant came in with a letter and Pierre gave me smirk when he had written it.

"I think you just got you second chance. Cesare is holding a big party tonight and he has invited me with a partner, that could be you.."

I bowed fast.

"But then we need to get you a dress…"

"Me? In a dress? Oh no, please can't I be a servant?"

"Which way can you best seduce a powerful man? By being a woman of course, now get me some tailors!"

In the next two hours I was trying one dress after another the second more pretty than the first. Finally they found a midnight blue with a white under dress and with a lot of silver treads. They fixed my light brown hair and put pearls and other hair jewels in it.

I arrived in the hall ignoring the other guards whistling.

I called Fawkes and placed him beside me.

"No Lasiandra, you have to leave him here."

"But he follows me everywhere!"

"Yes, but Cesare has seen you with a falcon so he will know it is you who is the assassin when he sees the falcon, now how's the back?"

"They have put the dress back so it can't be seen.."

"Good, then let us do what you are coming to Rome to do.."

** At the party **

Never in my life I had seen so many dresses in such colors. It was like a painting. Everybody was dancing around me and I shivered a little.

"Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Not yet, be patient…"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one wearing a corset!"

Pierre laughed a little then he stopped to talk with a man he knew. I took a look around in the big room then suddenly I saw him. He was on his way down at the stairs with Volpe right behind him.

How was I ever going to get a chance to talk with him? Pierre grabbed my sleeve and pulled me in a direction. Suddenly we were standing right in front of Cesare Borgia.

"Cesare Borgia, what a lovely party you are holding, and thanks for the invitation."

Pierre bowed and gestured me to do the same.

"Good to see you, lucky you were in Rome at this time, but tell me who our partner is, I don't recall your wife is alive?"

"Oh no, this is my niece from my sisters side, clever girl but she doesn't speak much, it is her first time in Rome so she is a little scared if you understand.."

Cesare nodded then looked at me. I felt like he was seeing through me until he reached my eyes. He starred a time then he was about to get up when a man poked Pierre on the shoulder and asked for permission to dance with me. I sighed happily then got out on the dance floor trying to remember the dance steps. All the time under the different dances I had because more men were interested to dance with me I glanced out to the side some of the time only to see Cesare sitting and glared at me. Now and then he was drinking some wine but else he starred at me.

Then I couldn't catch my breath anymore and I had to stop dancing. I got away from the group on the opposite site of Cesare so I didn't risk running in to him. I reached some stairs and sat down to catch my breath.

Cesare's P O V:

The girl; Pierre's niece. Her eyes had caught me. Normally I just pretended to look at the noble ladies but this one had something special about her. I tried to get her but too late she was already on the dance floor. The way she swung around made the light in her dress look like stars and her self had some kind of light, maybe it was just a coincidence. Suddenly I realized she was gone from the dance floor. I looked around but she nowhere to see.

"Volpe, find Pierre's niece and bring her to my meeting room.."

"Why is that, master Cesare?"

"There is something about her that makes me take a closer look at her, yes you remember how she looked like, rare kind of beauty?"

"Eh yes master, I was surprised that Pierre's sister could get such a beauty, the father must have been an angel or something, oh sorry master, you have the right to go first… I will find her.."

Then he disappeared and I slowly retreated to my meeting room, waiting for Volpe to arrive. Some minutes after the door opened and Volpe came in, pulling the girl after him.

"Sorry master she didn't want to go volunteering."

"I said let go of me! Let… go.. Cesare Borgia? Why have you ordered me here? My uncle.."

"Can survive without you, because I think there is something about you that catches my attention. Come closer.."

She looked a bit frightened but not as the others I normally had met in this room. Her light green eyes shone in the light from the candles.

"I said come closer… don't make me repeat myself.."

Volpe pushed her towards me and she stumbled against the table and continued to look at it instead of me.

"Lift your head.."

I waved two fingers to gesture Volpe to get me some candlelight. He sat it beside me and I took a closer look at this girl. She was stunning; forget everything about the noblewomen in Rome this girl could beat all of them with this stunning beauty. I actually thought she was a sister of Chiaro but her green eyes were more powerful and it was like pulling me closer to her.

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to, tell me your name.. It is just a name.."

"It is Lasiandra… "

"What more, tell me more about you.."

"I can't, I have to go, please don't follow after me, it will not be good for you.."

She stepped away from me and was on her way towards the door when Volpe stopped her and forced her against the wall. She struggled against his form grip and Volpe looked at me as to see what my order would be.

"Bring her to my private place, and tell her uncle that she is tired and need some rest then she will be back later."

"Yes, master Cesare."

The girl stepped hard on Volpe's foot so he gave out a yelp and she ran out of the door.

When I reached out in the hall she was gone. We sought all around in the manor but she was nowhere to see also her uncle. I got back in to one of my private rooms and sat down on the bed sighing.

"I'm sorry master Cesare but we couldn't find her.."

"It is okay Volpe, we will find her, find something that would be a reason to arrest Pierre and check his house all through, then make sure Stephan is our allied and make him the head person of Pierre's family."

"Yes master Cesare."

He left the room and the room fell dark. Only one little candle lit up the room. I felt like my heart was being lighter than before, my arm had started to be a little warmer. Was she really a new light for me instead of Chiaro? I had to see her again, she had been just like the assassin this morning, but they couldn't be the same person – the assassin had been a boy but their eyes were nearly the same.

"Soon, little Lasiandra, you will be here again.. Soon."


	4. The unmasking torture

First of all – Thanks for the review I got ~

It was the first review I've got on one of my stories and I liked it!

Well – I have been writing on this story even though there are not many that read it but whatever – I don't want to disappoint those who like this story.

The new chapter:

Your P O V:

I first stopped running when I reached Pierre's house. I threw off the dress and headed to my room. Fawkes screamed of joy when he saw me but right now I ignored it. I got on some dark clothes to be one with the dark and found my mask.

"We need to do our job now Fawkes, I feared that this Cesare guy is planning something and it can't be good."

I grabbed my sword and hung it at my side and jumped out of the window.

As I reached the Borgia manor all the light was out, the party was over.

I got up to one of the windows and opening it silently. There was nobody in the hall so I jumped in.

I tried to recall where Cesare could be. Finally I found him sitting in a room with only a candle by his site. I was about to close the door behind me when a door in the hall opened and some ladies stepped out, absolutely drunk. Unfortunately they saw me and began to scream up. I ran down at the hall trying to get back to my window.

Suddenly the whole hall was full of people and many of the ways to escape were blocked. Then I stumbled into something that knocked me out hard. I felt like my head was spinning and I thought I could see starts everywhere. I hit the floor and people started to gather around me fast until one person who I couldn't see clear leaned down to me pulling me up.

"So you have decided to come here now, bird assassin?"

"I'm not a bird!"

"Then why do you wears this?"

He reached out to touch my mask but I bit him so he gave out a yelp.

"Ouch! You are just like a predator bird! Have you guys woken master Cesare up?"

"Yes Mr. Volpe. He is waiting in his room."

I was dragged on to my feet and pushed in to the room where I had just been. Cesare now sat on a chair with his shinning golden eyes.

"So, I meet you again bird assassin.."

"If you are going to call with anything then call me Falcon.."

"Okay, Falcon. Who send you to assassin me?"

"Nobody."

"That is a lie, you can't be all alone by this, someone more powerful is pulling your strings in the background and I want to know who.."

"I told you, nobody!"

"Bring him closer.."

I was dragged so I sat on my knees just right in front of Cesare who hovered above me.

"Every since I saw you I wanted to do this.."

He held out his hand reaching for my mask. I struggled against the men holding me but they were too strong.

I felt when he loosened the tie that held the mask and then he pulled away from my face. I closed my eyes and looked down but soon my head was forced back by someone pulling my hair.

"Open your eyes…"

I opened them slowly then saw the surprise in Cesare's golden ones.

"I can't believe it, but you are supposed to be a guy?"

He looked down fast then ripped my shirt open to see then gown and bandages I got.

"You are an assassin and niece of Pierre?"

I wouldn't answer.

"Answer me, now!"

"I won't, nothing good will happen anyways!"

"Enough of this, Volpe, get her up to the tallest flat roof you can find on this building then tie her up and make her stay there until she confesses."

"You can't do that, I have a responsibility!"

"For who?"

"None of your business!"

"Get her out of my sight!"

I struggled against the men on the way up to the roof but I ended up on the roof tied to a pole.

"Now, let us see how long you can be stubborn, when the suns sets it will be very warm in here."

I tried to reach out to hit him but the ropes were too tight.


End file.
